The Hunger Games: Black Rose
by kim.imhae
Summary: Rosa Stormm volunteers for her sister Samantha when she was reaped for the 49th Annual Hunger Games. Kevinn was unlucky to be reaped and no one volunteered. Will they survive?


**Well, this is my first Fanfiction story. Hope you like it!**

**I have little knowledge about The Hunger Games. Comment for any mistakes.**

Waking up on a bright morning. I, Rosa Stormm, 15 year old from District 3 went downstairs to get ready for the reaping_. _"Have some eggs and bacon for breakfast. The milk is in the fridge." I live with my family. Kevinn Stormm, my mom and dad and my 12 year old sister Samantha Stormm.

It was a good morning. Now, we just have to get to the Capitol for the reaping_._ Once we have arrived there, Me, my brother and my little sister are allowed to go in as the tribute's age must be 12 to 18 years old. The District escort is on stage with two reaping balls. One side are the boys and the other are girls. My heartbeat became stronger as the escort chose a strip of paper from the girls reaping ball. The is about to be announced. "Samantha Stormm!" I can't believe it. My little sister is reaped. Everyone gave depressing looks everytime a 12 year old gets chosen to enter The glanced at each other until the Peacekeepers took her. I started to panic and tried to grab her. But with the Peacekeepers restraining me, I couldn't do anything. Until i suddenly got this courage to scream "I volunteer!" Gasping. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone stared at me for a moment. District 3 rarely volunteers to enter The Games. The Peacekeepers let go of me and guided me to the stage. "It looks like we have a volunteer! Please applause for this young woman for her bravery!" Only a few clapped. The rest looked at me with depression. The escort turned to the boys reaping ball and picked out a strip of paper. I didn't look at the name of the person as I was just staring straight mindless. "Ladies and gentleman, this years male tribute, Kevinn Stormm!" I was shocked, who knew my brother was reaped? My 17 year old brother is reaped. Now there will be another two dead brother and sister like last year.

My brother walked up to the stage without fear. Though I could tell he has fear in his heart. He rarely shows it. "Everyone! Congratulations to our tributes, Rosa and Kevinn Stormm!" with that the escort guided us to a train. Boarding on it we have a large set of expensive furniture and stuff. Me and my brother are sitting sipping a cup of tea. "Tributes, I'm your escort Glimcia Sun. You must be very excited to be reaped for The Games." Saying it with a wide smile, she probably knew that we aren't really excited at all. I mean, who gets excited to be reaped in The Games and die?

We chatted a little bit "What are your strategy for The Games?" saying it while sipping his cup of tea, I replied "I don't know exactly, I'm really scared to enter the arena. What if I die?" Depression clearly on my face, He immediately replied "Don't worry, I'll protect you from anything. I promise." We both smiled at each other. Not knowing what was going on until Glimcia appeared out of nowhere. "Here are your mentors, Beetee and Wiress." (**I like to add some of the main characters to my story. Rosa and Kevinn are completely different from the tributes that appeared in the movie**) "Hey, nice golden hair." The female raven said "Now, lets go to the training facility, it's right at the back of the train." We both obeyed and followed them. With our eyes wide in surprise, the facility is very advanced. We noticed these orange figures running around. "Choose a weapon based on your choice. Every one of these weapons have advantages and disadvantages." Kevinn replied "I think I'll choose the axe." I picked the small razor sharp knives. It can also be used for throwing.

We spent all day training. I got used to the knives while Kevinn is struggling with the weight of the axe. I laughed "I thought you were strong. It's kinda funny." With embarrassment, Kevinn shouted "I am strong! But this axe... It's... So... Heavy..." I was struck with another laughter along with the mentors. Beetee then spoke "There is a smaller axe at the crate. I'll get it." Walking towards the crate. He's still laughing.

Its only days before The Games will begin. The training was worth it. I got a perfect on knife throwing skills. Kevinn seemingly got used to the weight of the axe. I stare in awe. Kevinn looks as if the axe is made of plastic.

_Days later..._

The Tribute Parade has started. All of the tributes wear costumes that represent their main production. The District 1 tribute wore a white tuxedo and gown with glitter that shine brightly they also wore white short jackets with luxury designs on it. All of the people were cheering for them. District 2 wore grey jacket and jeans with golden spikes on the shoulders. The female tribute wore stunningly beautiful light grey dress covered with brick like designs. And its time for us. We represent technology. Kevinn is wearing a black t-shirt and neon green jacket. He also wore long jeans with striking layers of black and neon green. I wore a black sleeveless gown with neon green accessories. Our headdresses were a lot of devices. The hat base is black and the devices are also neon green. But that is not the end of it. Our stylist installed a hologram at our backs. The device was on and made a hologram of large technological wings that is slowly rising. The people were surprised and shocked by the technology District 3 is capable of. Then, all of them cheered and shouted. Some of them chanted "District 3! District 3! District 3!" I was grateful for that. After all the tributes arrived, we stopped in an order. Then, President George stand on the pedestal and spoke "Welcome tributes, to the Annual 49th Hunger Games!" He continued the long speech. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." "Finally it's over." I spoke, Kevinn was focused on the speech. Thinking that it might have some important information.

All of the tributes were sent in the training room. It looked so much larger than the one in the train back then. We were sent individually to show the Gamemakers what we are capable of. After a while, It was my turn, going inside the room. All the Gamemakers are there, focused on Kevinn's skills. It looked remarkable that Kevinn had mastered the axe. Some of the Gamemakers were impressed. Kevinn wished me good luck and he left the room leaving me alone. The Gamemakers were also focused on my skills. Showing my best effort, some of the Gamemakers are impressed. I am happy with that. Later, all of our training scores are revealed in order of district.

_District 1 Male: 7 District 1 Female: 6_

_Owen: 11 Emilia: 8_

_Kevinn Stormm: 9 Rosa Stormm: 9_

_District 4 Male: 5 District 4 Female: 3_

_District 5 Male: 9 District 5 Female: 5_

_Dragon Eye_ (**Nickname**): 10 Butterfly (**Nickname**): 7

_District 6 Male: 5 District 6 Female: 4_

_District 7 Male: 4 District 7 Female: 4_

_District 8 Male: 9 District 8 Female: 6_

_District 9 Male: 5 District 9 Female: 6_

_Clue: 9 Pretty_ (**Nickname**): 6

_District 11 Male: 6 District 11 Female: 4_

_District 12 Male: 7 Potensia: 9_

We got back to the train and slept peacefully. Until a loud banging came from the door. I said "Come in. Don't be too loud." Wiress came in and spoke "We were knocking for merely 35 minutes. You guys are heavy sleepers."

We had to wake up early in the morning for the Morning Odd Boards. A betting board that people bet on tributes before and after The Games have started. I look at my right side to see Kevinn still sleeping. Tried to wake him up but didn't succeed. I threw a glass of water at him which successfully woke him up. Soaking in water, Kevinn shouted "What the hell Rosa!? These were my favourite sleeping clothes!" "Come on, we need to get up for the Morning Odd Boards." Kevinn replied "Fine. only if you dry my clothes" Rosa teasingly nodded. They head down to find Glimcia who is already awake "Oh! Good morning! Sit down, I made my finest breakfast." Glimcia cooked bacon, salad, fried eggs and made chocolate milk. We were surprised by Glimcia's cooking skills that I craved for more of it. It's so yummy.

"We have arrived! Go now, better be quick!" We got up from our breakfast and put them near the sink. Walking out of the train, a large board can be noticed with all of the tributes and their odds of winning. I carefully checked all of it.

_District 1 Male: 9-1 District 1 Female: 11-1_

_Owen: 2-1 Emilia: 4-1_

_Kevinn Stormm: 7-1 Rosa Stormm: 8-1_

_District 4 Male: 16-1 District 4 Female: 21-1_

_District 5 Male: 10-1 District 5 Female: 13-1_

_Dragon Eye_ (**Nickname**): 2-1 Butterfly (**Nickname**): 9-1

_District 6 Male: 13-1 District 6 Female: 16-1_

_District 7 Male: 17-1 District 7 Female:19-1_

_District 8 Male: 5-1 District 8 Female: 10-1_

_District 9 Male: 11-1 District 9 Female: 12-1_

_Clue: 4-1 Pretty_ (**Nickname**): 6-1

_District 11 Male: 9-1 District 11 Female: 14-1_

_District 12 Male: 8-1 Potensia: 6-1_

The Odd Boards showed that the highest odds of winning are this Owen and Dragon Eye, a nickname for his dragon-like eyes. The lowest odds of winning are the girl from District 4 with 21-1. I start to feel sympathy for her as she is likely to die at the start of The Games. After a while, we are all guided to an individual room with a pedestal on standby. My stylist Glenz, wished me good luck on the arena. I got a bit of courage for that. Walking towards the pedestal I hesitated a little.

Standing on the pedestal, our stylists waved at me and it slowly rises. I waved at the stylists and I was in the arena. 60 seconds before the game starts I examined the surroundings. I couldn't see Kevinn anywhere. Meaning that he is at the back of the Cornucopia. I was lucky to be in front of it because I can examine the supplies. I tried to look for the supplies nearest to me and saw a set of knives.

And The Hunger Games Began.


End file.
